Peach's Mother's Day
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: Peach wants to spend the day with her daughter Vivian, but she's nowhere in sight! Is she alright? A short one-shot.


**Peach's Mother's Day**

**Never thought I'd add anything here for a YEAR!! This is a special story focused around Peach and Vivian. (She is Peach's adopted daughter for anyone who doesn't know about her.) Enjoy the story. Vivian is mine!**

* * *

An alarm clock went off in the room of the lovely Princess Peach. Peach switched it off, looking at the time. It was 8:00 a.m. which meant it was breakfast time. She then remembered something.

"It's Mother's Day!" she cheered.

Peach usually didn't like Mother's Day when she was younger but now that she was a mom, she was going to spend the whole day with her newly adopted daughter Vivian. Peach really wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Peach got dressed in her usual pink dress and headed downstairs.

"I can't wait to spend the whole day with her," Peach said before squealing with glee.

She got to the dining room and looked around. Mario and Luigi were seeing their mom, Bowser was seeing his kids on account that some unknown thing happened with their mother, Toon Link was seeing his Grandma and sister, Almost all the Pokémon were seeing their mom's, same with Red, Ness, The Ice Climbers, and Sonic. Peach looked around but couldn't find Vivian.

"Over here Peach," Zelda called out, waving her hand in the air.

Apparently Zelda had gotten a breakfast made for her and wanted to Peach to sit with her.

Peach came over, sat down, and greeted, "Hello Zelda."

"Hi Peach," Zelda replied. She then asked, "What do you plan on doing today?"

Peach sighed. "Well, I want to spend the day with Vivian but I haven't seen her."

Zelda gave a friendly laugh before saying, "Don't worry. Knowing her, she's sleeping in and has a big present for you."

Peach sighed again. She didn't know what to think. Usually Vivian would dash right in, holding her arms apart with her teddy bear in one hand, wanting a bug hug from her 'mommy' as soon as she appeared. Peach quietly ate her breakfast while Zelda ate hers at a normal pace.

**Later**

Peach was walking around the mansion, looking for Vivian. She checked both of their bedrooms, the bathrooms, and just about anywhere else she could be. It was noon and she was getting worried sick. She tried to call Vivian's cell phone but she found out that it was in her room. Peach was running out of options.

"Where could she be?" Peach wondered.

Vivian was an odd little girl. Always acted odd, always talked odd, even did things odd. Peach just always said 'She's 4 and a half so it's normal', but this wasn't normal. Vivian hated being away from Peach, even for 2 minutes. Peach was on her way to the living room when she overheard a conversation with Ganondorf and Wolf.

"Is it me or is it more quiet than usual around here?" Ganon asked.

"Nope," Wolf responded. "That little brat of Peach's is gone."

Ganon laughed. "Oh man! Peach must be freaking out!!"

Wolf laughed harder. "Yeah! I bet she thinks she's a bad mom and Vivian gave herself up for adoption!"

That last sentence really set her off. No one was allowed to insult how Peach took care of Vivian. She pulled out 2 frying pans and dashed in, furious about how they insulted her and Vivian.

**5 minutes later**

Peach walked out, dusting her hands. Ganon and Wolf had bumps and bruises on their heads and arms.

"Hey Wolf," Ganon moaned.

"What?" Wolf snapped.

"Remind me to never insult Peach where she can hear me again," he said before passing out.

Wolf gave a nod before passing out himself.

Peach let out a sad sigh and went to the dining room for lunch.

**An hour later**

Peach had finished her lunch and was about to head to her room before Zelda appeared.

"Come on Peach! There's a huge sale at the mall! Let's go!" Zelda squealed while jumping up and down.

Peach sighed, hoping this would get her mind off Vivian. They got in Zelda's car and drove off, headed for the mall.

**Half an hour later**

Zelda had 6 shopping bags filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, jewelry, and anything else you could imagine she wanted. Peach had only 1 bag that wasn't even half full.

"What's wrong Peach? You usually have at least 4 bags by now but you barely have filled your first," Zelda asked.

Peach just shook her head and replied, "I can't get my mind off Vivian."

Zelda groaned in frustration. "Just STOP thinking about Vivian and more on the sale! I want to shop already!"

Peach gave her a furious look. "Listen to me Zelda. Vivian means more to me than all the sales in the WORLD! If you can't see how much she means to me, then I'M LEAVING!!" She then stormed off.

Zelda just asked, "What…is her problem?"

**Sometime later**

It was 8:30 p.m. and Peach still couldn't find Vivian. She was so worried, she couldn't sleep. Peach was in the living room in a pink nightgown, watching a movie. Nothing could get her mind off Vivian.

"Oh, where are you?" she moaned.

*SLAM!*

Peach heard the front door slam which meant someone had come in. Peach decided to investigate, and when she reached the front door, she was horrified. Lying on the ground was a 4 and a half year old girl. She was wearing a purple shirt, purple pants and shoe, and a red and white striped witch's hat. She had sapphire blue eyes, pink hair in a pony tail, panting very heavily, and she was very dirty. But that last part didn't matter to Peach.

"VIVIAN!!" Peach cried out, dashing for her, scooping Vivian into her arms.

"My baby! Say something! ANYTHING!" Peach cried with tears falling down her cheeks.

Vivian looked at Peach before passing out. Peach made a mad dash for Dr. Mario, hoping she would be alright.

**20 minutes later**

Peach was fidgeting, worried about her little angel. Soon, Dr. Mario came out, carrying Vivian in his arms.

"She'll be fine princess. She was exhausted and starving. Just give her a goodnight's rest and plenty of food tomorrow and she'll be fine," he explained.

Peach took Vivian and let her rest her little head on her right shoulder, glad that she was alright. She went to Vivian's room and grabbed a pair of purple pajamas and a teddy bear. Vivian let out a yawn and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy?" she moaned.

Peach sat her on the bed, and scolded, "Don't you EVER! EVER! Do that to me again! I thought I was going to have a panic attack!"

Vivian reached into her hat and pulled out a black box, and a white envelope. Peach took the items with a confused look.

"Happy Mommy's Day," she said before falling asleep.

Peach opened the box and gave a surprise gasp. In the box was a necklace. It had pink pearls and sitting in the front of it was a pink heart shaped diamond. Peach couldn't believe her eyes. This was at LEAST $600 dollars! She opened the envelope and saw a handmade card. On the front was a drawing of both of them in crayon. She opened the card and it read:

_"Dear mommy,_

_ I wanted to make this a special day for you since I never really had a mommy before. I had to use all my gummy money to get that present for you but I don't care. All I care about is having a mommy who loves me like you do. You took me off the streets, not knowing what kind of a girl I was, where I came from, or anything else. You always make me happy and know how to cheer me up when I'm sad. I don't know how to say it, but….I LOVE YOU!  
Vivian_

Peach thought she was going to cry. She had never gotten something so thoughtful before. She couldn't stay mad at Vivian. She changed Vivian into her pajamas, gave her Mr. Snuggles, picked her up, and headed for bed.

**The next morning**

Peach and Vivian were sitting in the living room, watching T.V. while Vivian was on Peach's lap. They were both wearing their pajamas and Peach was wearing her new necklace. Vivian was still worried about Peach being mad.

Vivian looked up and asked, "Mommy. Are you still mads at me?"

Peach gave her a kiss and answered, "Yes, but you're not in trouble. What you had to do was trouble enough."

Vivian looked down and said, "I'm sorry mommy. I forgot to bring extra money for the bus."

Peach gave her a kiss and said, "Just double check next time."

She started to rub Vivian's stomach and she started to giggle. This was going to be a good Mother's Day for Peach and Vivian. Even though it was yesterday, they decided to make today there Mother's Day.

**The end!**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story. To be honest, when I was typing that message in the card, I was tearing up because it was so touching. Oh, if you don't get why Vivian was gone for so long, she had to pick up the gift early so she took a bus but forgot to bring extra money for the ride back so she walked all the way home. No flames please!**


End file.
